The Thought That Counts
by corneroffandom
Summary: Ricardo is determined to get Alberto the perfect present.


Christmas. Birthdays. Any possible gift giving day. Difficult enough for normal people, nearly impossible for Ricardo Rodriguez. He grimaces at the blank search engine on the monitor before him, trying to figure out something... anything his employer would like as a gift, that wouldn't seem cheap nor would be something he already had. As much as he'd hated that cliche'd saying "What do you get the man who has everything?" it honestly seems to hold true for the Mexican aristocrat and it eats at the ring announcer. "Ay," he groans. "The only thing El Patron can't have enough of are cars, and I can't afford one of..."

His voice drifts, gaze growing distant as a thought comes to him. "Aha," he breathes, turning back to the search engine. Unfortunately his brainstorm seems to be one of the rarest things in the world- something that had been in production in the past, but since had become obsolete. He sighs after a few hours of fruitless searching, his best chance at giving Del Rio a good present slipping through his fingers. Even as Christmas approaches- and passes- he doesn't give up, resolving to perhaps find the item for his employer's birthday.

The holiday itself passes by quietly, Alberto not noticing his ring announcer's dissatisfaction when they exchange presents. He's too busy watching his ring announcer's face, his lips twitching as Ricardo blinks in surprise at the plain metal bucket sitting under the tree, glancing uncertainly at his employer. He says nothing, lounging across the couch with a small smirk as the younger man tries not to look too closely at the item just in case it'd reawaken the Mexican aristocrat's temper, which has inexplicably eased in recent weeks. "Here, El Patron," he says quietly, handing over the replacement gift that he'd found in desperation when his search hadn't panned out. "Lo siento, it's not much..."

Alberto shakes his head, examining the soft silver paper covering the box. "I'm sure it's fine, Ricardo. Don't worry." He unwraps it quickly, smiling as he lifts the lid to the box and brushes aside the paper surrounding a bright red scarf. He stares at it for a moment before glancing up at his ring announcer, smile growing. "It's perfect, Ricardo. Gracias, mi amigo."

Eyes shining in relief and happiness, Ricardo smiles also. "I thought of you as soon as I saw it, El Patron. I'm glad you like it."

Del Rio grins as he reaches over the side of the couch and pulls out a thin box from where it'd sat against the wall, Ricardo's eyes widening as he catches sight of the gift he'd not noticed before this moment. "El Patron..." he swallows as it's handed over to him, his employer's eyes gleaming in the soft light coming from the tree.

"Feliz Navidad, Ricardo." He chuckles as Ricardo tries not to just tear into the box, curious to see what his friend had gotten him. "Go for it." As he watches, the younger man pulls it open and peers inside, lips parting in surprise as he examines the art supplies laying inside. "I know how much you like to draw whenever you have some free time, figured you could get some use out of all of these."

"Gracias, El Patron, it's... amazing," he breathes, taking it all in with a pleased smile.

They've sat in silence for a few moments, Del Rio taking in how well his scarf had been made while Ricardo looks over the various pens and sketchpads when he clears his throat. "Ricardo, where's Misty?"

The ring announcer blinks, surprised at the mention of his new kitten that he'd adopted so Kitty could have a friend while they were on the road. "Eh, she's in my room," he answers finally, tilting his head. "Why, El Patron?"

"Do you mind getting her?" his employer asks, smirking slightly as Ricardo, confused, puts the art supplies down and stands, nodding before quietly leaving the room. When he returns, the small cat purring in his arms, Alberto has brought the bucket over to the couch and is standing next to it as his ring announcer joins him, Misty tensing as he reaches out to pet her, slowly relaxing as he strokes her soft fur gently. She is still skittish in the strange place, barely allowed out of Ricardo's room so she won't be too overwhelmed by all of the changes, and he hopes that his idea will help acclimate her a bit more.

"El Patron?" Ricardo asks quietly after a moment, blinking when his employer moves his hand away from the wary cat and leans down to collect something out of the bucket sitting between them, holding out a spongy toy to Misty and squeaking it at her. She stares at it with wide eyes before hesitantly swatting at it with an awkward paw, knocking it to the floor on her second try. She squirms, wanting out of Ricardo's arms and he hesitantly leans over, letting her leap down from a less daunting height. As she stalks the toy, the ring announcer chuckles, eyes warm as he watches the kitten play with her new toy. "Gracias, El Patron," he says after a moment, his voice fading off into an incredulous chuckle as he takes his eye off of her long enough to peer inside of the bucket, which is full of more cat toys. "How many did you buy...?"

"Hopefully enough to keep her and Kitty busy for quite awhile," he shrugs, settling back down on the couch to watch the kitten's antics.

"I think you succeeded in spades, as always," Ricardo smiles faintly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stares at the bucket. Take out the cat toys and... _I believe I can find a use for that as well..._

After Christmas, he resumes his search, desperate to find the perfect gift for Alberto. He comes close a time or two but there's always something wrong- the item isn't _quite_ what he wants, or it's damaged, or... Adding to the complications, he refuses to buy something blind, wanting to make sure it'll be perfect for his employer, so he finds himself only able to research in Florida or the places they're touring with the WWE at, which, while giving him more places to locate the item at, only makes him more frustrated when more time goes by and he still can't find it. It's become one of those things where you look randomly for it sometimes when you're bored or listless, when something on California's Craig's List clicks with him.

He blinks and scrubs at his eyes, wondering if maybe the cold medicine he's on to counteract the lingering flu he'd had since returning from Alaska is causing him to hallucinate, but when he squints and rereads, even emailing the listing to Sofia for her to double-check it, it's no lie. The thing he'd been looking for for months is right there, only a few blocks away from the hotel he's currently in. Scribbling out a quick note just in case, he decides to walk since Alberto had left with the car to get some food, relieved to find the business listed in the ad quickly. Within minutes of explaining to the woman behind the counter why he'd come, he has the box in hand and he can tell that the item inside is pristine and just what he'd been looking for for a long time.

Leaving with a lot less money than he'd entered with, he's relieved when he arrives back at the hotel to find Del Rio still gone, giving him just enough time to wipe the box off with a damp, soapy cloth- trying to fight germs-, dry it and stuff it into his duffel, hide the note he'd written out and sit back down on his bed, trying to keep just how thrilled he really is to himself, when his employer re-enters the room, his lips thin as he explains that their food order had been bungled by the restaurant staff from start to nearly finish and he'd had to spend almost an hour waiting for them to correct it. He listens with a grimace as he washes his hands before going to help his employer with the food. "I could've gone and dealt with it, El Patron, it wouldn't-"

"Not when you're sick," Del Rio waves off his suggestion. "I need you at your best, mi amigo. I can handle these things while you rest."

He coughs and looks away, feeling a little bad now that he'd slipped out while Del Rio had been only trying to look out for him. Thankfully the food is incredible, almost worth the ridiculous wait, Alberto's steak looking and smelling amazing... but Ricardo's vegetable beef soup is so good that he's not too envious, his throat soothed by the rich broth. Despite originally planning on waiting until Alberto's birthday, the knowledge that the gift is _here,_ now, is eating at Ricardo and he second guesses his decision, staring ahead blankly as he collects and disposes whatever's left from their meal.

"Are you alright?" Del Rio asks, frowning as he takes in the distant look on his ring announcer's face. "Maybe you should lay down, you're looking a little..."

"Oh," he breathes, coming back to himself. "No, I'm fine, El Patron." He hesitates once more, however, looking over at his duffel. He smiles faintly, shaking his head. _I can't wait. _"Eh, um. I have something for you."

Alberto blinks in surprise, watching as Ricardo leans down by his bag, hesitating as he lifts something out of it. "Oh? Like what?" When he turns around quietly, the item in a bag, the Mexican aristocrat looks confused as the item is rested in his arms. "Ricardo, what's this all about? It's not my birthday or anything."

"I wanted to get this for you for Christmas, but... I was unable to locate it until now. I was originally going to give it to you for your birthday, actually, but it seems really far away, and I don't want to wait any longer. Por favor, open it," he beseeches, watching while fretting and fumbling with his hands, nervous that Alberto won't like it.

His employer smiles. "Very well. Gracias, Ricardo." He reaches into the bag and feels the box within, eyebrows lifting close to his hairline as he slowly tugs the item out. As soon as it's free and he can see just what exactly it is, he gapes in surprise. "Ay dios mio, really?" A model 1956 blue corvette rests in his lap, a perfect replica of the first classic car he'd bought himself. One of the cars of his currently in Mexico, where he can rarely, if ever see it, due to their travel schedule. "Ricardo..."

"I know you love that car, and miss it, so I thought... this way you can have it with you somewhat." He coughs, feeling somewhat stupid now that he's spoken it aloud. "I... hope you like it."

Finally looking up, Alberto's eyes gleam as he stares at his ring announcer. "It's perfect." He analyzes the car for a bit longer, smile growing. "I do miss that vehicle..." Standing, he places the box on the table next to Ricardo's bucket before approaching the younger man. Ignoring Ricardo's stammered attempts at reminding him that he's still fighting off the flu, Alberto hugs him, still looking over at the model car. "Muchas gracias, mi amigo."

"De nada, El Patron," he breathes, smile spreading across his lips as he wraps his arms around his employer as well. He had been so desperate to get the older man something he'd like and so far, it seems he'd succeeded quite well at it. Now if only he could repeat the success next year... _Ugh_...

His wayward thoughts are disrupted when Alberto pulls away from him and reapproaches the table, this time his focus on the bucket as he rests a finger against the freshly-dried paint covering the side, tilting his head at the Mexican colors proudly covering the steel. "You did a good job on this, mi amigo."

Ricardo flushes at the previously rarely given praise as he joins him, staring down at the item as well. "Si, gracias, it- it was with some of the paints you gave me for Christmas."

"I guessed as much. I'm glad you like them, Ricardo." He hesitates, turning to glance over at the younger man. "Now, what, pray tell, are you going to use that bucket for?"

Ricardo's grin turns impish.


End file.
